In general, the present invention relates to the control and monitoring of fluid output devices. More specifically the present invention relates to the control and monitoring of the output of oil and gas wells.
Dynamometers and pre-set timers have, of course, been employed with various telemetering equipment in the oil and gas fields for some time. However, none of the known systems have the capability of the present system to run a well as long as it is capable of producing at a predetermined production rate, thus maximizing the output possible from a given well while at the same time producing a permanent production record as well as a resettable production record of each of a plurality of wells.
Thus, in large measure the failure of the prior art has been in its failure to recognize the unique advantages of the presently claimed invention and concept which overcomes many of the defects of the prior art as described herein.